


Help me hold on to you

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [29]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Help me hold on to you
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Elorcan - Relationship
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Help me hold on to you

It was still dark when Elide woke up. At first she didn’t know what had woken her from her dreams but then she heard quiet rustling in the room. She rolled over expecting to find Lorcan, but he wasn’t there.

“Lor?” Elide asked groggily, forcing her eyes open. Through the dim light of the streetlight she could see him moving around the edges of the bed. “Lor, honey what are you doing?”

Lorcan didn’t say anything, he just sat down on the bed. Elide’s sleepy mind was trying to catch up with her, but she couldn’t quite fathom why it looked like he was putting on his shoes. Turning to the clock on her bedside table Elide saw it was just before two. Even more confused she flicked on the light on the table and found that Lorcan was fully clothed. And was finished with his shoes.

Panic seized Elide’s chest. “Where are you going?”

For days – weeks even – Lorcan had been distant, wary, looking as if he might bolt any second. Elide had been trying to get him to talk, but Lorcan wasn’t a talker, something she had known before they had even got together. But she loved him. Elide was yet to tell him. But she had never been more sure of anything in her life and she wasn’t going to let him go without a fight.

“Please, answer me.”

She saw his shoulders drop, and he let out a heavy sigh. “I’m going.”

“Why?” Elide demanded. He was finally ready to bolt, it seemed.

“Because, it’s what I have to do,” Lorcan said.

“That’s a pathetic answer and you know it,” Elide said to him. She wouldn’t hold back, not now. Gentleness wouldn’t work on him anyway. “You’re scared.”

Lorcan glanced over his shoulder at her, the look on his face had her crawling over to him and he didn’t stop her when she sat in his lap, straddling his waist. Elide took his face in her hands and made him look at her. She saw everything in those dark eyes, she saw the fear, the confusion, but she also saw the way his eyes softened as they took in her own features.

“I’m scared too, Lorcan. What you make me feel is something I’ve never felt before, and it scares me. But I know that I love you more than anything.” She kissed him gently then. “I love you. Please just stay, talk to me. Help me hold on to you.”

Elide kissed Lorcan again and his whole body shuddered. Then she pushed his jacket off his shoulders, then lifted his shirt over his head. There was nothing heated in the actions, it was more than that. She was stripping him bare, demanding she stay with him, let himself be exposed and vulnerable. Lorcan kicked off his shoes and removed his jeans himself, proving he was willing to stay. Willing to do this for her, and only for her. When he lay back down on the pillows he took Elide with him and she lay on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“I don’t ever want to hurt you, Elide,” Lorcan said, murmuring the words onto her forehead before kissing her there. 

After he said those words it was as if a tether had broken, and he couldn’t stop. He admitted to all his faults and fears and Elide listened to each one, reassuring him, calming that frightened beast within. Lorcan talked until sleep took him under, Elide not far behind once his breathing turned steady and even, the rhythm of it lulling her to sleep. When she woke in the morning she still held tight onto Lorcan, and as she looked up at his peacefully sleeping face she knew he wasn’t going anywhere. 


End file.
